


Something (not really) unexpectedly cute

by gbernadon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been dating for three months now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something (not really) unexpectedly cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is another NaNo sprint I wrote, it's mostly about feelings; also I donT really know how to rate them but I think this one works?

Stiles and Derek have been dating for 3 months now and to be honest, it’s the best thing that has ever happened to Stiles, because unlike his sourwolfy image, Derek is just a big ball of cotton candy when you get to know him. The first time they have gone out on a date, he actually brought him flowers. But nothing tacky like red roses, they were wild flowers growing around the woods, each and every one of them holding a very specific meaning. Afterwards they went to the cinema to watch a Star Wars marathon and shared their popcorn and Derek let Stiles put the gummy bears into the popcorn bucket and had actually blushed when their hands accidentally touched. After taking him home, Derek kissed him softly on the porch. Who even does that anymore? It was adorable though and Stiles still becomes beet red thinking about it; even though they have gone much further already and it was a completely innocent act. He blames it on the massive amount of feelings he has for the Alpha. He has so many, they don’t know what else to do than spreading all over the body and making him feel all fuzzy and loved. Sometimes he is so overwhelmed; he is actually surprised that he is not glowing in the dark like his father’s lava lamp.

Derek is exactly the same, however. He just knows how to hide them better, or at least he thinks so because every time when he and Stiles are in the same room, Jackson is always making vomiting sounds and Lydia tells them to get over it and pound the shit out of each other until they stop acting like blushing virgins, although none of them is a virgin anymore. This method does not work though. They have more sex than the average porn star actually, Stiles had researched that. But still, nothing can diminish his feelings for Derek and he is a hundred per cent sure it is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned nor do I own the actors portraying them.


End file.
